The toxicological and chemical study of the nematocyst venom contained within the sea nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) is proposed. Techniques including column chromatography, isoelectric focusing and immunochromatography will be utilized to isolate the active toxins which are capable of producing mouse lethality and human cutaneous pain. An effort has been initiated to establish hybridomas capable of producing anti-toxin monoclonal antibodies to assist in the purification scheme. Serologic study of patients who have been stung by these animals is concurrently in progress. Three cases with elevated serum antigen-specific IgE antibodies have been otained. A survey of the concentrations of other serum immunoglobulins in these individuals will be compared with normals. In this manner it is hoped that the role of allergy in the pathogenesis of this coelenterate sting in man will be defined. Other toxins contained within these venoms include collagenase, endonucleases, proteases and lectins. These substances will be identified, partially purified and characterized so that their role in the envenomation can be determined.